


Maggie knew

by lonelyrainbow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut, a little bit, maggie is such a sweet girlfriend, poor baby alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow
Summary: Alex had a bad day. Maggie is there and made it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments (good or bad) are appreciated. If you have a prompt you wanna see, hit me up on tumblr @lonelyrainbow.  
> Enjoy! All mistakes are mine.

Silence.  
She closed the door. She had barely made it home with her bike. She was wrecked.  
Strong warm arms embraced her.  
“I’m here, I’m glad you’re ok.”, softly whispered into her ear.  
She melted into the embrace.

She had a 36-hour-shift. They came CADMUS very close and she hadn’t had time to go home or eat properly. She napped an hour, when one of the teams was on the way to CADMUS’ possible hideout. The news that the enemies were gone again, woke her up.  
She would never give up her father, she would find him. She promised herself everyday.  
Maggie visited shortly, when she was in the DEO and not somewhere looking for those bastards.  
She brought Alex’ favorite pizza and some donuts for an energy boost. They chatted only briefly before Alex had to go but they shared slow kisses when Maggie left. Some love. Neither of them wanted to lose the other to the darkness.

Alex was purely exhausted. Maggie led her to the bathroom.  
“Do you want to shower, babe?”, she whispered.  
Alex nodded, eyes half closed.  
Her mind was shutting down, she just wanted to feel warmth and love and forget all things that happened today in the field. They lost a few agents to CADMUS traps. All of them were excellent agents and Supergirl couldn’t help. She couldn’t turn back time.  
“You.”, Alex said with a breathy voice. “I want you with me.”  
_Maggie knew._  
She knew what her girl wanted. She felt the same when shit went down in the NCPD.  
She helped Alex out of her DEO-gear. Soft touches, lingering fingers over fresh bruises.  
Alex hissed at the touch. A few bloodstains on her skin. Alex’ eyes closed. She concentrated on the feeling of skin on skin. She felt instantly cold, when the touches stopped. She opened her eyes slowly and caught Maggie stripping off her clothes.  
“I’m right here.”, she whispered. Her voice caressing Alex’ mind.  
She guided them both in the shower booth and turned the water on. Alex was standing under the spray unmoving. Water rinsed down the dirt, the sweat and the blood of this mission. Maggie took the lavender shower gel and spread the soapy foam over Alex’ muscular body. Alex was faced to the wall, her head hanging in defeat. Maggie massaged slowly over her neck, her tensed shoulder blades, down to the small of her back. Soft moans escaped Alex’ mouth as her muscles relaxed. Before she tried to turn, Maggie was already spreading the foam of the shampoo into her wet hair. It felt good. She felt already better, cleaner, loved and cared for.  
After rinsing out the soap, Alex turned with her front to Maggie. The shorter woman took a clean washcloth and cleaned Alex’ face with careful strokes and down her neck. She took some more gel into her hands and roamed over Alex’ chest. Tracing scars, bruises and washing away the blood on her stomach. The cuts were not deep, but the wetness had opened them up again.  
Nimble fingers caressed Alex’ breasts and Maggie could feel the heartbeat under her fingertips quicken. A small smile on her face and a quiet moan, made Maggie braver and she leaned in for a kiss as soft as a butterfly. Alex kissed back and brought her hands to Maggie’s waist.  
“You’re getting cold.”, Alex said as their lips parted and she was right.  
Alex was standing under the warm water and Maggie didn’t. Alex embraced her fully and brought her under the hot spray. The taller woman let her hands wander over Maggie’s body and Maggie let her.  
_Maggie knew._  
The sensation of skin against skin was soothing for Alex’ soul. It was what she needed.

They exited the shower minutes later before the water became cold. Maggie wrapped her girlfriend into the softest towel there was and dried herself quickly. She put on boxers and a tank top. Alex stood with her towel in the bathroom. Dark eyes watching Maggie.  
“Come, babe.”, Maggie put her hand on her back and led her inside the bedroom.  
Alex exhaled slowly. The bed was calling for her. The air in the room was warm, soft dimmed lights on each side of the bed.  
Maggie took the towel and made quick moves to dry the most of her skin.  
“Lie down.”  
Alex crawled naked over the sheets, Maggie stared. She shook her head. Dirty thoughts of all the things she wanted to do with the body before her flashed through her mind. Alex came first.  
Always.  
“Babe, I wanna look at those scratches.”, she whispered when she settled next to her girl.  
Alex turned to lie on her back. Red lines over her smooth skin.  
“Does it hurt?”, Maggie asked with concern and put some disinfectant on it. They always had the bottle in their bedside tables. Alex shook her head and turned back onto her side. Her eyes were half closed and Maggie startled at her hoarse voice.  
“Spoon me, please?”  
Alex almost never asked anything, but Maggie would give her everything she needed.  
She laid herself behind Alex and put the blanket around them. One hand under her head, the other over Alex’ stomach. Slowly circling the silky skin. Touching slowly. Tracing scars.  
Alex shifted and relaxed against her  
“I need you.”, Maggie barely heard and Alex’ butt shifted even closer to her front. Her breathing quickened.  
_Maggie knew._  
Her fingertips wandering over Alex’ thighs and back up again. Her sides twitched with every light touch. Her arm held onto Maggie’s thigh behind her. Her other hand under her chin.  
“Please.”, she whined.  
Maggie’s finger wandered back down over her spine and over her silky butt cheeks.

Alex had told her once after an incredible night of lovemaking, that she enjoyed being fucked from behind. She blushed, but Maggie made a note in her brain to remember this. She thought it was hot and was glad Alex trusted her this much with her desires.

Her back pressed into Maggie’s front. Fingers already slipped easily inside her. Heat and wetness surrounding them. They filled her out. made her whole again.  
_Maggie knew._  
Another whine. “Please.”  
The walls clenched around Maggie’s fingers. Alex was dripping wet. Maggie was waiting, she wanted to know what Alex wanted.  
“What do you want, babe?”, she whispered close to her ear and nibbled on her neck.  
“Slow.”, Alex answered hoarsely. Her heart racing.  
Maggie’s fingers started moving excruciating slow. She caressed the silky walls inside her girl. With every stroke a slow quiet moan was shaking through Alex.  
Maggie shifted and put her other arm under alex head and around her chest. A pillow was holding her head up now.  
Slowly in and out.  
_Maggie knew._  
Alex wanted to get lost in feelings of love. She wanted to be cared for.  
Maggie’s fingertips left Alex and she spread the wetness further between her thighs. She circled her clit a few times. Always slow. Alex’ hips bucked against her hand.  
“Please, Maggie.”, she groaned breathless. Her heart beating hard.  
Maggie could feel her pulse, when she entered into the wetness again. She moved faster, the moaning became louder.  
“Fuck.”, Alex whined. Tears forming in her eyes, but Maggie couldn’t see them.  
“Fuck...me”, Alex tensed around her fingers. Her butt pressed against her, rocking against her hand.  
“Harder.”, Maggie could barely hear it. She did pound into the dripping wetness, but was still careful.  
“You are perfect, babe.”, Maggie whispered and kissed her between her shoulderblades.  
_Maggie knew._  
She knew what Alex needed.  
“You’re so tight for me.”, she curled her fingers slowly. She knew that Alex didn’t want to come too fast.  
“You’re so wet for me.”, Maggie’s voice got more stern. “You’re such a good girl for me.” She peppered light kisses over Alex’ shoulders and neck.  
A loud moan escaped Alex’ lips. Maggie’s hand around her chest fondled at her stiff nipples and pinched them. Alex own hand at her clit and it took another hard thrust to make her see stars. The walls around Maggie’s fingers clenched painfully and Alex tensed from head to toe. Then it was over.  
Maggie took her fingers carefully out and wiped them on her shirt. She put her arms around Alex and whispered into her hair.  
“I love you. I got you.”  
Alex started sobbing and curled herself into Maggie’s arms.  
“I love you so much.”, whispered between sobs into Maggie’s neck. Before she fell asleep, a small “Thank you.” escaped her lips.  
“Nothing to thank for, babe.”  
Maggie held her all night.  
_Maggie knew._  
Tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
